Affirmation
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Bunchles of drabbles based off the lyrics of the song Affirmation, This is going to be RoyXEd centric.  Edited by Meep  rated for swearing
1. TheSunShould Never Set Upon an Arguement

**Alright! So i love the song Affirmation and wanted to do a song fic to it sooo badly...so instead i've decided to do drabbles based on the lyrics! ^-^**

**This is my first time writting drabbles so bear with me please ^^; also the drabbles probably in most cases won't be connected with eachother...unless i say so...**

**also... if you haven't hear this song before...listen to it, it's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or the Song...love 'em both though!**

**Please R&R**

* * *

"Goddamn you, you Bastard Colonel!"

The louder-than-usual shout came from within the inner office. Said colonel's subordinates all looked to the door as it was kicked open by a petite blond alchemist.

"Edward," the blond continued to storm toward the door, his bangs shadowing his face as he continued to ignore his superior.

"Fullmetal!"

At this, Edward spun around, automail clutching the brass doorknob tightly. He faced Roy, his eyes burning. Tears that had once been concealed now flowed freely down his face.

"Leave me alone!"

He tore open the door and left Roy standing in the middle of the office, his arm stretched out toward Edward, a stunned and confused look set on his face.

Edward ran through the streets of Central, his angry tears blinding his vision at times. He slowed to a stop outside the entrance to an amusement park. Sighing tiredly, he shuffled in and found a lone bench just inside the entrance. After settling himself on the bench, he stared up at the clouds; the occasional balloon floating past with them.

As he stared, his mind tuned out the excited cries of children riding rides and the happy, clown-like music of the park and drifted back to his and Roy's…Argument.

He had been feeling rather down as of late, and Roy was continuously setting short jokes on him. And today had been Edward's breaking point.

Roy had been joking with him, that he was shorter than most of the prostitutes he'd slept with.

And Ed could not bear to hear about his love's past flings, especially when he already felt like shit. And adding a short joke to it, just plain pissed him off. So he left, he had to. He just needed to run.

Edward sighed deeply as he basked in the warmth of the setting sun. His frayed nerves and feelings were beginning to calm, and were slowly being mended due to the 'calming' atmosphere of the amusement park. He opened his eyes just as the clock tower at the park's entrance tolled five. He huffed as he stood stiffly, looking towards the clock forlornly.

'_I should get back home,'_ Ed shivered as an autumn breeze blew past. _'But I don't want to see Roy…He'll be mad at me…'_

Slowly, Edward trudged to the entrance of the park and began the long walk home. Keeping his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets, he shivered again. That was when he belatedly realized he had left his red coat in Roy's office. The sun had begun to set; it was nearly on the horizon, taking with it the heat of the day and replacing it with the cold of the fall night. Edward quickened his pace, eyes still trained to the sidewalk.

Suddenly Ed hit something hard and he stumbled back in shock. The next thing he knew, a heavy red cloth was tossed onto his head.

"What the-" Edward tore the coat off his head and looked up to see the silhouette of his superior officer in the fading sunlight: his Roy.

Roy silently took the coat from Ed and draped it around the younger's shoulders before taking hold of both of his arms and pulling him close for a tight hug. Ed's face was buried in the elder's shoulder, his eyes wide and confused and his arms down by his side.

"Roy?"

"I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't mean it."

Edward's eyes closed and he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Roy, returning the hug.

"I-it's fine…"

Roy let Edward go, putting one hand at the small of his back and the other at his chin. Leaning down, Roy's lips met Ed's in a soft, loving peck.

Edward stepped away, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he grumbled about being too nice. He started walking toward Roy's house. As he did, he felt a hand bump his. With a fleeting glance at Roy, he grabbed Roy's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers, after casting his eyes to the sidewalk. A small smile played on his face.

Roy smiled down at him as they continued walking in the dim twilight, happy to know he was forgiven.


	2. WePlaceOurHappiness In OtherPeoplesHands

**Hey again! I'm back with another drabble!**

**...last time i don't believe i mentioned that Affirmation is done by Savage Garden...opps ^^;**

**Well i hope you all enjoy this one as well as the last one**

**i'll get the next one out as soon as i can! please R&R**

**(This was edited by Meep!) **

* * *

Roy paced nervously in the entryway of the Hughes household, eyes shifting to the clock near the door. Hearing footsteps behind him, he swiveled around quickly.

"Woah, there!" It was Maes coming to see _why_ his good friend was still there. "You know, you'll piss Ed off if you're late for your date."

Roy threaded a hand through his hair, messing it up. "I know, Maes, it's just…What if he says no?" His usual cocky and self-confident voice cracked under the stress.

Maes sighed and shook his head just as Gracia came out and 'tutted' at Roy's now frazzled clothing and hair.

"You'll be fine, Roy," She quickly went behind him and started straightening his jacket and fixing his hair. "There's no way he'll say no," Her soothing, motherly tone calmed him.

"Unless, of course, you call him short. Then there'll be a slight chance," Maes joked. But seeing the frantic look Roy sent him, he continued, "It's so obvious that he loves you. He blushes at the merest mention of you, and besides…Hawkeye caught him writing 'Ed Mustang' and 'Roy Elric', all over some papers he was supposed to be signing!"

Gracia came around Roy's front, fixing up his tie, and straightening his bangs. "Listen, you and Ed have been going out for the past two years. You'll be fine."

Roy looked to the ground as Gracia stepped back to admire her work. His hand went into his pocket and fiddled nervously with the box, still unsure.

Suddenly Maes huffed loudly and opened the door, pointing outside to the car where Havoc sat waiting to drive Roy to Ed's apartment. "Roy, if you back down now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Gracia joined her husband and began to push Roy out the door as he said. "Sometimes, Roy, you just have to put your happiness in someone else's hands."

And with those words as a parting farewell, Maes shut the door, forcing Roy to make his way down to Havoc's awaiting car.

Well…The date didn't go how Roy planned it, to say the least.

He was a tad late to pick up Ed and he was no where near happy; what with Roy being a half hour late and all. And Roy had to argue with the host at the restaurant because they had been ten minutes late for their reservation. They luckily managed to get their seats. Edward was still furious with Roy and ordered the most expensive meal the restaurant had to offer. He proceeded to give Roy the silent treatment for the rest of the dinner.

Roy's resolve in what Maes said wavered. He decided now was not a good time.

Roy thought a stroll through the park would be his next best bet to turn the date around. It was romantic and was perfect for what he planned on asking Ed. And it was, it went nicely, even though there was a faint rumbling every now and then in the distance. Ed's mood was starting to lighten, and he was actually having a nice conversation with him!

'Maybe now…' Roy thought as he grabbed Ed's hand and led him to a bridge over the pond they had been walking around. Just as Roy turned around to face Ed, preparing to kneel, the faint rumbling in the distance turned into a full-out downpour.

Edward had let out a squeak and clung to Roy, demanding him to call back Havoc and have him drive them home. Unfortunately for Ed, Roy had dismissed him after they left the restaurant because he had planned for their romantic walk to end at his house. When he told Ed this, his face turned into a sour grimace, resembling a soaked cat.

Roy grabbed Ed's automail and decided to head to the closest place to them: Ed's apartment. Once there, they sprinted inside the building, racing up the stairs to Ed's door.

Both of their clothes were plastered to their bodies, their hair and clothes were dripping wet.

Ed flipped his bangs out of his face, his hand ringing out his braid.

Roy's heart sped up, his eyes narrowing as he realized this would be his last chance for the night.

So with his hair messed up and stuck to his forehead, and bangs hanging in front of his eyes, he knelt down and reached into his pocket; pulling out a black velvet box. Edward, who had let his hair down to dry, did not notice Roy at first.

When he did, his hand froze in the middle of threading through his hair. His jaw dropped open, his eyes widening, as though he was unable to believe what was happening.

"Edward," Roy's deep voice was shaking, "Tonight didn't go as I had planned at all; I pictured a much more romantic setting for this. But I suppose here…Will have to do."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, while opening the box and looking into Ed's eyes, "Edward Elric, will you marry me?"

Roy watched Edward's expression cautiously. Ed's face was still frozen in shock. He started blinking rapidly, as he tried to get his voice to work. Tears were beginning to well up in his golden eyes.

"I-Roy...You…M-me? I-" Edward fell to his knees and threw his arms around Roy's shoulders. He buried his head in his lover's neck and cried, "Yes! Yes, Roy!"

As he closed his arms around the smaller; holding Ed tightly against him, Roy was glad he had taken Maes' advice.


	3. JunkFoodTastesSoGoodBecauseIt'sBadForYou

**haha! Another one!**

**and i actually wrote 2 today, so you people might just be lucky and get another drabble outta me! ^^**

**and it's only 379 words!**

**they are getting shorter! yaaay!**

**^^ Hope you enjoy! R&R**

* * *

"No!"

"Edward…"

"No way, it's disgusting!"

"Ed…"

"No!" With that Edward batted the offending French fry from the Colonel's hand.

The colonel sighed, shaking his head at the blond before looking at his bother. Al's hazel eyes rolled and he shrugged before answering the silent question, "He's always been like this," He murmured softly as he popped another fry into his mouth.

Al finished his fries and grabbed the remains of his meal. He then waved goodbye and threw out his trash before walking out of the restaurant.

Roy smirked at the sulking alchemist who was staring out the window. _'Alone at last…'_ He then pushed Edward's meal closer to him.

"Roy! It's junk food! It's _bad_ for you! It's all fattening and oily and disgusting!" Edward screeched pushing the tray away. "Do you want me to be fat?"

Roy bit into another fry, a contemplative look on his face.

"Roy!" Edward squealed, reaching across the table to punch Roy's shoulder.

Of course this was what Roy wanted. He grabbed Ed's arm before he could retract it; grabbing a fry in his other hand.

"Roy? What are y-?" Ed was silenced as a fry was shoved in his mouth. Before Ed could spit it out, Roy smashed his lips to Ed's; forcing Ed to keep the fry in his mouth.

Edward forced himself to swallow, before pushing Roy away, panting slightly.

"So?" Roy asked his violent lover cautiously, letting go of Ed's arm, inwardly wondering how he was going to die.

But to his surprise, Edward reached for another of Roy's fries, biting it carefully and tasting it thoroughly. After swallowing again, Ed slid out of his side of the booth and over to Roy's. Sitting close to Roy, so that their shoulders were touching, he grabbed a few more fries and stuck them in his mouth.

Edward turned to see Roy's shocked face, chuckling lightly before tilting his head up and kissing Roy's salty lips softly.

"I thoug-"

"I believe," Edward interrupted, taking another fry and chewing it thoughtfully, "That junk food tastes so good, because it's _so _bad for you."

Roy rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss his love again.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY!**

**I totally forgot to update on this site!**

**So, i have had this DA account since the beginning of last summer, and i guess i've been using that more than i have this...**

**so 'll put a link to my DA account on my man pagey thing, i have a few pics up...poorly draw of course cause i'm a horrible drawer...**

* * *

~Your Parents Did The Best Job They Knew How To Do~

* * *

"Hey Hughes," A unsure teenage voice, softly whispered in the deserted graveyard. The sun set slowly behind the young blonde who knelt beside a tombstone.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to visit, erm…Al and I have been busy, you know…What with Mustang sending us off on dumbass missions…" The teen looked around the graveyard again, watching the tombstones' shadows grow, before turning back and laying a bouquet of flowers down beside other ones that had been placed there earlier in the day.

"Al's back with that bastard…He had the _nerve_ to come back today of all days! And I don't want to spend the day with someone who doesn't live up to the title of 'Father.'…I want to spend it here…With someone who most defiantly does.

"So thanks for looking after me, Hughes…" Edward finished, whispering in a low voice, staring at the ground.

The sound of a twig breaking roused Edward from his thoughts. He turned around quickly to see Roy Mustang; still clothed in military uniform, staring down at him questioningly.

"What are you doing here, Fullmetal? Shouldn't you be back at headquarters with your brother and fath-"

"Don't you _dare_, call that bastard my father!" Edward shouted angrily.

Roy's eyes narrowed as he quickly assessed the situation. As he surveyed the area, he found freshly laid flowers on his friend's grave, and the date, he soon figured why Ed was there.

"Fullmetal, I understand that Hughes may have treated you more like a son than your father did," Edward cringed. "And he may have paid more attention to you and your brother than Hohenheim did." Edward tried to run past him, but he was ready. Roy grabbed a hold of Ed's arm and pulled him close into a semi-hug, trying to keep the struggling teen still.

"You need to understand, that Hohenheim is _trying_ to make up the time he lost, but you just won't le-"

"That bastard didn't even come back for mom!" Edward growled angrily, tears were beginning to fill his amber eyes. Roy sighed and held Edward tighter, resting his cheek on Ed's head.

"Ed, parents can't always do things right, you know. He had a reason for leaving; he was trying to protect you. He did the best job he could, and now he's trying to do better."

Edward, who was shocked that Roy had actually used his first name, stopped struggling and actually listened to what he was saying. After staying in the colonel's embrace for another moment or so, Edward pulled away, looking at the ground.

"F-fine…But you have to come with me," Edward demanded, keeping his face down.

Roy's eyes widened, before he nodded and softly said, "Yeah, sure thing Full-"

"It's Ed."

Momentarily confused, Roy chuckled lightly, "Alright, Ed. Let's get back to Headquarters then."

Roy soon lagged behind Ed, slowing to a stop, watching the blond teen. Looking back to his best friend's grave, he murmured, "Happy Father's Day, Maes…"

He then ran to catch up with Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

~Beauty Magazines promote low self-esteem~

_'This is so…_' Edward flipped to another page, unable to think of the word for the pamphlet in his hands. On the cover were various handsome young men and promises of how to snag their attention. He lounged across the Rockbells' sofa; he and Al were visiting and had just finished with Ed's latest automail check-up.

"Edward, why the hell are you reading my magazine?" Winry shouted, still ticked that she had to replace his arm and leg again.

"Um…" Unable to think of a good answer in time his head soon met Winry's favorite wrench.

Later that day, Winry walked Edward and Al to the train station. Al had already boarded, while Edward hung back with Winry.

"Um, Winry?"

Surprised that Ed was still next to her and not racing for the train to get a good seat, Winry merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you get those magazines?"

Winry paused for a minute, taking in Ed's saddened appearance, before realizing exactly what article Edward had read. "You read the one on Roy didn't you?"

Looking away while blushing, Ed began to stutter, unable to form a sentence.

Winry sighed and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Don't take what they said about him seriously, those pictures that they showed have been reused over and over again in the articles for _years_. They have to be at _least_ three years old."

"B-but what they wrote…"

Winry shook her head impatiently as the train's whistle blew in warning. "Ed, if he were just talking to Ms. Hawkeye or Sheska, they'd make it sound like he was slinking off with some other military personnel. They lie Ed, you know it! Just because it's about Roy doesn't mean that they aren't lying."

As the final whistle blew, Winry pushed Ed onto the train and shouted after him as it began to move, "If you don't believe me, ask Roy!"

Edward sulked the entire way to Central, thinking over what Winry had said. Al tried to distract him, and talk with him. However he gave up and instead went to go find the food cart to gather food for his brother.

Once the train reached their stop, the brothers jumped off. Edward sent Al to the library to continue their research while he, himself went to the Colonel's office. Not just for a new mission, but also to say 'hello' after being gone so long…And to see if Winry was right or not.

Edward knocked tentatively on the door to Roy's office, the rest of his subordinates were out to lunch.

"Come in."

Edward slowly opened the door and poked his head in. Roy continued to write his signature on various documents, taking no notice of him. Edward coughed lightly to get the other's attention. Roy's head snapped up, his midnight blue eyes locking onto troubled amber.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Were the first words that came to Roy's lips as he stood from the desk and walked straight to Edward.

Edward averted his eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Ed, talk to m-"

"Is what they say in the magazine true?" Edward interrupted as he bypassed Roy and sat down on his couch.

"Wha…What magazine?"

"…The Valley Girl one…"

"Edward, you realize that's a beauty magazine?" Roy asked as he sat next to Ed.

"…Yeah."

"And that nothing they say is true? Because I don't like tall brunettes with a lot of make-up and big breasts, I don't like women at all, as a matter of fact."

"Y-You don't? ...I thought you were bi."

"Used to be, 'til I met a short blonde with a big attitude…I find I'm rather fond of him…" Roy joked casually.

Edward finally cracked a smile and cuddled closer to Roy.

"Don't read those dumb tabloids, Ed," Roy snaked an arm around Ed's shoulders. "They've never done anything helpful."

Edward merely nodded in agreement.

The two of them basked in the relaxing silence of the lunch hour…Until…

"Why were you reading a _beauty_ magazine, meant for _girls_ anyway?"

"I was board at Winry's and it was sitting there and …Hey! Don't laugh at me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the end of the updates for now, now you are caaught up with my DA people ^^**

**I hope you like this one!**

* * *

~I'm loved completely by myself alone~

* * *

Edward walked away from the apartment he shared with Alfons dejectedly. He had been reminiscing about his old life in Amestris. Alfons finally broke and told him to stop lying and living in an imaginary world; he just wouldn't stop yelling.  
So Edward left.

Now there was no one who he could talk to. He couldn't talk to Grace, or Officer Hughes- no matter how much they resembled their caring counterparts, they wouldn't understand.

Edward walked into the pub and waved his hand at the men who were already seated at the bar. He ordered himself a drink and, once it was placed in front of him, he stared at the amber liquid. The color reminded him of his father. Edward wished he could go and talk to Hohenheim so he could express his regrets for hating the man for so long. However, when he returned to his house from Germany a year ago, the house was completely deserted. So he came back to Germany and moved in with Alfons.  
He sipped his drink slowly, thinking back on Alfons and Alphonse. It pained him to be unable to confide in Alfons like he could have with his brother. Edward missed his younger brother greatly, and though he and Alfons got along great and were best friends, he just couldn't tell him _everything_. At least, not without him blowing up on Ed like he just had.

Edward stood stiffly from the barstool, put down some franks for his drink and went back out into the night. He slowly walked down to the river that flowed through the town. When he got to the river bank he lay beneath a willow tree. As he lay on his back, his thoughts drifted to the one person he wished to have with him most: his Roy.  
Edward thought back on his relationship with the handsome colonel. He had hated him so much at first, but it soon grew to a light crush that he desperately tried to hide.

Then a romance that seemed to have ended with Edward sacrificing himself to the Gate.

Edward knew Roy loved him, he told him so multiple times a day and he had never grown tired of hearing it. However, in this foreign alternate world, he knew no one and he no longer had Roy telling him that he loved him. In fact, since his father's disappearance, /no one/ had said such words to him; no one paid any mind to his memories and stories.

The only thing that kept him going at times like this was his various memories of Roy. In /this/ world, he had no one…But he still wouldn't stop working to get back into Roy's arms.


	7. Karma, What You Give Is What You Get

**So, the drabbles aren't dead, they just took a loooong vacation...But they are back now! ^w^**

**I hope you enjoy! (I've never mentioned that there would be 24 of them did I?)**

**(This lyric inspired drabble came from the chorus so, there will be a second one to this in about 10 more "Chapters" ^^)**

* * *

~I believe in karma, what you give is what you get returned~

Roy sighed tiredly as he sat at his desk in the Fuhrer's office. He had managed to sign all of his documents for once and was extremely bored. And lonely.

The Elrics had left Amestris three years ago. Alphonse to the East to study alkahestry, and Edward to the West to continue his research. Roy stayed in touch with them both, getting letters every month or so from Alphonse and once every week or two from Edward. Roy greatly missed Edward; they had been going out before the so-called 'Promised Day,' and then afterwards he left with the promise of letters and coming back to him.

The letters from Edward had stopped coming three weeks ago. Roy had slowly become concerned and worried for the younger. However, he believed in the blonde.

"Sir?" The Fuhrer's eyes traveled to the door where the saluting General Hawkeye stood.

"Yes, Riza?" She frowned at the lack of formality.

"There's someone to see you, sir."

"Send them in," Roy ordered in a bored tone, figuring it was merely another general complaining about their pay and demanding a raise.

"Hey, Bastard," A loud and obnoxious voice called out as it's owner strolled leisurely into the room.

"Edward!" Roy gasped in surprise, dropping his pen in the process. Said blonde walked up to his desk with ease. Roy sat back in his chair as he got a good look at him. Edward's hair had grown longer, the high ponytail now brushing his waist. His skin was a few shades darker from spending so much time in the sun. His apparel had changed. Gone was the black leather pants, tank top, and jacket with a blood-red coat combination. Instead, he wore brown slacks and a white-button up under a brown vest. Draped over his arm was what appeared to be a brown traveler's coat.

But there was something different still that he just couldn't explain.

"Geez, this is a _wonderful_ way to be welcomed back!" The former alchemist muttered sarcastically. Roy instantly stood up and went to the younger and enveloped him in a tight hug. That is, until he realized it was _his_ head buried in _Edward's_ shoulder, and not the other way around.

Startled, Roy jumped back and looked Edward over again as the other began to laugh loudly, a wide grin etched onto his face. Edward was not wearing any thick soled boots like he used to. But instead _flat_, brown dressy ones. And he was still at least a head taller than Roy.

"Wha...You...You're...!"

"Karma, Roy!" The taller wrapped his arm around the smaller, shutting the smaller's gaping lips with a kiss.


	8. Can't Apreciate Until You've been Burned

**8 out of 24**

**(This lyric inspired drabble came from the chorus so, there will be a second one to this in about 10 more "Chapters" ^^)**

* * *

~I believe you can't appreciate real love, until you've been burned~

Edward walked sullenly down the street towards Headquarters, lost deep in his thoughts. He and Ling had gotten into yet another fight last night. Living with the young prince was never easy. Lately, the only thing the two of them did was fight; both verbally and physically.

Edward had a dark bruise on his hip, on which he had fallen heavily the previous night. He also had a bluish-purple bruise on his left cheek just below his eye.

The fight had been about a small off-hand comment by Ed. He had said something about Lan-Fan always being around and never having any alone time with Ling. And Ling went off on him. Edward wasn't stupid, he knew for sure there was something going on between the two Xingians. However, he just didn't know how to approach Ling with it. Every time he tried, it ended horribly.

And with Ling being a prince back in Xing, he boasted that he had a fair amount of harem girls at his disposal. Edward certainly did _not_ want to be considered 'just a fling' or someone (or rather some_thing _in Ling's terms) that he could just leave behind in the trash when he was done.

And to Edward, it seemed like his time was running out.

He opened the door to the outer office slowly and quietly managed to slip past the other subordinates unnoticed. He trudged to the door leading to Mustang's inner office. Edward knocked softly on the door and waited for a response from the inhabitant.

"Come in."

He quietly walked in and closed the door behind him. He kept his head down so his hair covered the dark bruise as he went to stand in between the desk and the couch.

"You said you had a new assignment for me?" Edward's voice was hoarse from crying himself to sleep the previous night. The colonel looked up, masking his surprise, to see his youngest subordinate quietly standing before him.

"Fullmetal." Roy was slowly becoming concerned as the younger alchemist didn't lift his head or stare defiantly at him, instead shifting off his right leg to his left with a pained grimace.

Roy had, for sometime now, had strong feelings for the younger. Though he hid it well; no one knew of it other than Hawkeye. But then again, who could hide anything from her? He had refused to pursue his longing for Edward because he knew that he was happily with Ling.

However, as of late, Edward had been coming to work in a variety of moods. The most frequent of the moods was a sullen sadness. "What's the matter?" Edward shrugged nonchalantly, never looking up.

"Nothing, really. What did you need me for any-"

"Look at me." Edward flinched back, turning his head to the left.

"I-It's nothing really..." He muttered before looking up. Roy's eyes widened as he felt his body move on it's own to get to the young blonde. He cupped the injured cheek in his hand, his thumb gently brushing over the offended area. Edward's golden irises had a pleading look to them.

"He hit you, didn't he?" Being in such close proximity to his superior had Edward dizzy by the rush of emotions that flowed through him. He saw that Roy's mask had slipped and his navy blue eyes shone with concern and anger.

"Y-yeah, we got into a fight last night. He left after, but he'll be back tonight. I'm fine, really...W-we're fine." Edward couldn't keep the uncertainty out of his voice. And to Roy, it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Roy. He then drew the hurt blonde to his chest and held him tightly.

"You've been hurting for awhile, I've noticed. You've got to stop this, and soon." Roy tilted Edward's head up and placed a gentle kiss on his parted lips. Edward was in shock, unable to move, breathe or even blink. When Roy broke the kiss, he moved his lips to Edward's bruise and pecked it lightly. He then stepped back from the frozen blonde alchemist and resumed his post behind his desk. "Fullmetal," Roy's commanding tone rang through the air as he reestablished his job a superior officer. "Your assignment is to make a choice." When Roy saw the shocked look on Edward's face, he continued, softly. "I'll be waiting for you either way."

And with that Edward was dismissed and went home to ponder his choices.


	9. Grass Is No Greener On The Other Side

**Drabble 9 of 24**

**(This lyric inspired drabble came from the chorus so, there will be a second one to this in about 10 more "Chapters" ^^)**

* * *

~I Believe the grass is no more greener on the other side~

"There's got to be at least _one_ of those damn things _somewhere_ in this place!" The young alchemist shouted frustratedly as his hands searched through the grass urgently. He was on all fours and he fought to keep angry tears from falling.

Roy was being drafted into the war against Drachma. Edward, however had resigned from the military a mere week before the draft came out. Edward had cursed at Roy because the elder had refused to let him rejoin and had known about the draft beforehand.

Edward had clung to Roy after the dreaded letter came, unable to be away from him for too long. However, Roy was currently in a final meeting; he was leaving in just a few days from now. Edward felt he had to do something; he hated feeling useless.

"Edward." A tired and world-weary voice came from behind him. "What are you doing?" He sniffled suddenly, quickly sitting back on his heels and rubbing a gloved hand over his eyes and nose.

"N-nothing, I erm..." Edward quieted as he saw his lover's questioning yet dead stare. He then continued to mutter words under his breath. " I was looking for a four-leaf clover..."

"Not all the luck in the world will help us right now, Ed. The date has been moved to tonight." Roy's usually strong and confident voice cracked with emotion. He then knelt down in the grass and took Edward's frozen form into his arms, holding him tight while nuzzling his head against Edward's neck.

"W-what?...Why?"

"The troops in the North need help now," Roy sighed as he felt Edward's arms wrap tightly around him. "The train is scheduled to leave in three hours."

"N-no!" Tears had reformed in Edward's golden eyes. "Not yet! Not so soon! They can't...Y-you can't...Please, let me come too..." Edward continued to babble and beg until Roy gently pressed his lips to his to quiet the younger. Leaning back, Edward looked at Roy again and then cuddled into the elder's warmth.

Roy was having trouble detaching his young lover from himself.

"Edward, love, I'll be fine. I-"

"No!" Edward clung to Roy's arm. "You can't go yet! I haven't found a clover yet!" Roy sighed tiredly as he heard the train's warning whistle.

"Edward, I promise you that I'll come back, and I promise to work as hard as I can to end this soon." Edward's red, puffy eyes stared sorrowfully into Roy's dark blue eyes.

"F-fine," Edward sniffed, as he let go of Roy's arm; his own arms hanging and his shoulders slumped with his face downcast. Roy lifted Edward's chin and pecked him lightly on his lips.

Wrenching himself away from Edward's sorrowful presence, Roy whispered,

"Love you," before stepping onto the train. When he settled himself in a window seat close to the car's entrance, he looked out the window to try and find his blonde lover. However, all Roy saw was the blonde's red coat flaring out behind him as he ran out of the train station.


	10. Don't Know What You've Got

**Drabble 10 of 24**

**(It may be a while til the next one is out...^^;)**

**(This lyric inspired drabble came from the chorus so, there will be a second one to this in about 10 more "Chapters" ^^)**

* * *

~I Believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye~

Roy's grip on Alphonse loosened until the struggling boy was free of him. The younger Elric looked back at Roy.

"Thanks, Colonel." Then he disappeared into the foreign airship, following his brother.

As the airship took off, and Roy stood alone on the former bridge that held the ship to the ground. He continued to watch until it was a speck on the horizon, dipping down into a great hole in the ground.

Roy was in a daze as he reached the ground, he was immediately flanked by Armstrong, Hawkeye, and Havoc. However, he ignored their questions and told them to start on clearing the rubble and look for survivors -he had a job he needed to do. He walked down the long winding staircase that showed him the underground city they had found Alphonse in years ago. He saw a great glowing gate with a gaudy gothic design. It looked like something _he_ would make.

At the thought of Edward, Roy's heart gave a painful throb. That had been the first he had seen of the blonde in a long time and it was only to give him a seemingly impossible task, and to say good-bye...For good.

As Roy stood before the Gate, his eyes grew misty. He was going to have to close the only way Edward and Alphonse had home; he was about to destroy it for good with no way of reopening it.

Roy closed his eyes and held a gloved hand over his heart, wishing that it had been him instead of Alphonse who had followed Ed. When he opened his eyes, the young general took the hand that was over his heart and immediately began to snap towards the Gate. At last, the Gate seemed to fall in on itself. A tear ran down Roy's cheek as he whispered to the stilled wind,

"Good-bye Edward."


	11. YouCan'tControlOrChooseYourSexuality

**So, it took awhile, cause kinda forgot where the notebook went ^^;**

**So heres another typed up Affirmation drabble!**

**11 out of 24**

* * *

Roy Mustang had been running from it for awhile. He had tried going out more at night. When that didn't work, he started bringing his dates home with him. But he would only get as far as to offering them coffee before he'd have to ask them to leave.

He tried doing his paperwork on time, but found that when his mind wandered -which it frequently did- that he'd doodle...Interesting things, to say the least.

He tried ignoring him; picking on his height, everything he could think of, but all those things just led him toward a greater feeling: the very feeling he had been running from.

Roy was openly staring at the teenager in front of his desk, not paying any attention to the blonde's verbal report. He watched the way Ed's plaited blond hair swayed with the movement of his head. The way his bright amber eyes scanned the page before him, how his lips parted as he spoke.

He felt this strong, irremovable passion for him that he did not want to admit, even to himself, as love. He'd been over this with himself before: the boy was too young, he was his subordinate, it's against the fraternization law, and most of all...He was of the same gender as Roy.

Roy found it a bit disturbing that he was attracted to one of his own. But as he watched Edward before him, those negative thoughts melted away and he thought of the good that could come of this.

Roy stood from his chair slowly and quietly so the young alchemist in front of him would continue his report without interruption. With silent grace, Roy managed to get to the other side of his desk with Edward still droning on about his latest mission. As Edward grew within arm's reach, Roy had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Unfortunately for Roy, his shadow fell over Ed's paper, causing the teen to turn sharply to face the colonel.

"Mustang? What the hell are yo-"

Roy's lips collided with Ed's in a clumsy kiss. The kiss was over as quick as it had started. Roy moved away quickly, a rosy blush settling over his cheeks.

"S-Sorry, Ed-Fullmetal, I-"

The cocky smirk developed on the blonde alchemist's face grew.

"Jeez Mustang, about time!"And Edward then wrapped his arms round Roy's neck and pressed his lips to Roy's again.


End file.
